


Now for Something a Little Different

by GoldTitaniumArmour



Series: Burning Desire [5]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Anxiety, BDSM, Biting, Chubby bucky barnes, Derogatory Language, Enthusiastic Consent, Established Relationship, Fat Bucky Barnes, Fat Character, Fat Shaming, Fat fetish, Force-Feeding, Handcuffs, Impact Play, Kink Exploration, Kink Negotiation, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Masochism, Risk Aware Consensual Kink, Safewords, Size Difference, Size Kink, They both have anxiety lol, This isn't as dark as it seems, Trans Bucky Barnes, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, Verbal Humiliation, fat appreciation, fat kink
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:29:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27219433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldTitaniumArmour/pseuds/GoldTitaniumArmour
Summary: Bucky wants to try something new in the bedroom. A lot different.*Mind the tags!*
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark
Series: Burning Desire [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1869562
Comments: 5
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

When Tony gets home from grocery shopping, Bucky is waiting for him on the couch with an unusually nervous expression. Tony tosses the perishables into the fridge quickly and leaves the rest on the counter to be taken care of later. He hated seeing Bucky look like this, it just made Tony anxious. He sauntered over to the other side of the couch, leaning over to kiss Bucky on the forehead before flopping down. Tony looked at his boyfriend questioningly, raising an eyebrow. 

"So... is something up?"

"I'm not exactly sure how to say this, but I'd. I'd like to try something different in the bedroom," Bucky said, staring at the wall behind Tony, who grinned lecherously, secretly reassured. 

"Oh yeah? Good, 'cause I'm up for everything, Buckybear. I've tried every position in the book." Tony winked and Bucky just rolled his eyes. 

"...Right. Well, my thing is kind of not that? So... I know that you like that I'm fat. And I like it too, obviously." Tony raised an eyebrow at Bucky, suddenly feeling like this conversation was more important than he'd realized. He made a motion for Bucky to go on.

"So I know this is kind of... jumping into the deep end, we've pretty much kept it vanilla, but I've just been really wanting this and- well. I guess I want you to... dominate me? Like, verbally, maybe a little bit of bondage or something, but combine it with food. I... I want you to force me."

Tony stared, mouth suddenly dry. "Y-Yeah. Yeah, I can definitely do that for you. I mean, we should talk boundaries and stuff first, but... hell yeah." 

Bucky relaxed instantly and let out a breath, not having realized he was so tense. 

"Oh thank fuck. Yeah, let's talk about it." Bucky huffed out a laugh and pulled Tony into his arms, wiggling around until they were comfortable and then fell silent, unsure of how to continue. 

"Firstly, list off some of the stuff you'd want to include? Then I can add or veto or whatever after." Tony suggested after a few minutes of awkward quiet. Bucky hummed in agreement. 

"Okay, I was thinking something along the lines of you 'surprising' me, tying me up a little, then making me eat until I'm full? Then ordering me to keep eating while... maybe insulting me?" Bucky fidgeted nervously. "Calling me pig or something? And I'd have to call you master or sir or whatever. Um. And maybe you could fuck me, while. P-possibly even if I... if I asked you to stop?"

Bucky glanced down at Tony, praying for a good reaction. Scenes of horrible reactions flashed through his mind. Tony looking disgusted, getting up and leaving, pushing him away, or, god forbid breaking up with him... Before he spiraled into a dark pit of anxiety, Tony poked him and grinned enthusiastically, before telling him to continue. Bucky blinked in surprise and wondered if he'd been overthinking it. 

"Um. Anyways, that was pretty much... pretty much all I'd thought of. What, um, what do you think?" 

Tony stretched up to brush his lips over Bucky's before replying. "I think that all sounds good, I'd be up for that scene. Are we gonna do color system plus a safeword? Mine's 'Obadiah', by the way." Bucky sighed in residual relief. 

"Fitting. Yeah, stoplight system works, my safeword's Hydra. Think I heard it in a movie or something."

They smiled at each other affectionately before Tony inquired, "You said it should be a surprise, right?" Bucky nodded, before whispering a "thank you" into his boyfriends' ear.


	2. Chapter 2

Weeks passed, and Bucky was getting nervous. He didn't know if Tony had forgotten, if he'd decided he didn't want to do it after all, or if he just wanted to wait even more. Bucky desperately wanted to bring it up again, hoping that talking about his darker desires hadn't been a mistake. Yes, he resolved, when Tony got home he was going to try to talk about it. 

Thankfully, he didn't have to wait very long. Tony arrived back to Bucky's apartment from their bi-weekly shopping trip - or more accurately, he sent an intern a shopping list while he went next door to peruse what was, in Bucky's opinion, obnoxiously expensive alcohol. 

Tony knocked on the door, which was odd for a man who had had a key to the apartment for months now. Nevertheless, Bucky hauled himself off his desk chair and plodded over to the door, questions on the tip of his tongue. He was startled when Tony stumbled in, weighed down by five full bags of food that he had, of course, stubbornly brought up all in one go. Tony rushed over to the counter and set it all down. He shook out his nearly numb arms and dramatically fell into his much taller boyfriend's arms. Said boyfriend stared down at him, unimpressed but amused. 

"And what exactly is all this? This is a ton of food even for me, I hope you're not planning on cutting down on takeout." 

Tony shuddered. "God no. This is for... later. Don't worry about it." Bucky blinked in confusion. 

He peered over Tony's head - not exactly difficult - into the bags. He saw pasta, copious amounts of ice cream, multiple types of cakes, and that's just what was on top. Oh, Bucky knew exactly what Tony bought so much food for now. His questions evaporated and he lovingly hugged Tony and pressed a kiss to the top of his head before gently pushing him away and lumbering back to his desk. 

"Some of us actually have to work for our money, you know." 

Tony chuckled and started haphazardly shoving items into the fridge and various cupboards. 

~~~

A few hours later, Bucky had decided he'd spent enough time serving his capitalist overlords and pushed away from his desk, the wheely chair only moving a few inches away under his weight. He got up and walked over to their bed where Tony was already stretched out and scrolling through his StarkPad. Upon seeing Bucky's huge frame fill up the doorway, Tony lept up and went over to him, threading an arm around Bucky's waist. 

He gently led him to the edge of the bed and grabbed the hem of Bucky's shirt and motioned for him to raise his arms so he could tug it off of him. Tony's grin turned predatory when Bucky's doughy belly surged out past mid-thigh, having been released from its confines. Tony reached out and sharply tweaked one of Bucky's nipples, causing him to gasp in pain even as he felt tendrils of heat swirling in his core. 

Tony put a hand on each of Bucky's shoulders and shoved him backward, rapidly climbing on top of him and reaching into his back pocket so before Bucky knew it, he was practically pinned by not only his own weight, but Tony straddling his ample thighs - or trying to, anyway - and with padded cuffs around one of Bucky's chubby wrists. The second cuff was open around the other wrist, with Tony's lithe fingers in position to snap it shut to start the scene. Tony stared into Bucky's eyes. 

"Color?" Tony asked in a cold tone, checking in without ruining the atmosphere they were creating. Bucky responded with a meek, scared sounding "Green." Tony clicked the cuffs shut and carefully set the key on a shelf above the headboard. 

Tony looked pleased and looked to Bucky much like a snake. He shoved Bucky back against the pillows, Bucky letting out a soft sound of surprise. He was utterly unable to control his descent between a lack of abdominal muscles and his bound hands. He ended up close to flat on his back as his whole body wobbled wildly before settling into it's new, gravity-influenced position. He let his wrists rest on his enormous chest for lack of room elsewhere in his awkward position. Tony had quickly slid a ball with a bell in the center into Bucky's hand while Bucky was startled. Bucky firmly grasped it, not wanting to end the scene too soon. They had agreed on this measure on the off chance he needed to safeword while his mouth was full. Were that the case, he could simply drop it. 

Tony reached over to the bedside table, piled high with goodies that Bucky somehow hadn't noticed before. Still sitting high above the bed on his boyfriend's grand thighs, he balanced one hand on the mattress and grabbed a snack cake in the other. He grinned, a malicious glint in his eye. 

"Look at you... absolutely helpless. You look like a turtle stuck on your back right now, you know? Completely pinned by your own disgusting fat. You barely even look human, right now." Tony pinched Bucky's third chin. His neck was non-existent while he was in this position, transformed into rolls of fat. Tony laughed. "Pathetic. If you want to be even fatter so bad, I may as well help with that, hmm?" Bucky shivered in delight as he felt embarrassment sink into his bones. 

Tony glanced at Bucky nervously, unsure if saying 'disgusting' or 'pathetic' was crossing a line. Bucky gave a barely perceptible nod and a tiny smile. Reassured, Tony's face went stoic again and he shoved the snack cake into Bucky's mouth. Bucky's eyes went wide with sudden panic and rapidly chewed and swallowed, mouth dry as the desert. As soon as he was done, there was another one. Not daring to speak and incur his Dominant's wrath, he glanced at what he knew was a weight gain shake on the table and then made pleading eyes at Tony, who only smiled at him, acting oblivious to Bucky's distress. 

Tony continued to feed Bucky, occasionally giving him sips of shake so he didn't actually choke. He had better plans for the rest of that later. He switched up dishes frequently, he had been very busy while Bucky was working. Tony went from the pile of cakes and brownies to a massive bowl of still-warm pasta loaded with thick, cheesy sauce that dripped onto Bucky's chest, getting smeared around with each heaving breath. Tony leaned over to lick it off. He made sure to nibble and suck hickies into Bucky's skin, biting in earnest near his nipple and nearly breaking the skin, causing Bucky to let out a small scream of pain. 

This sparked an idea for Tony, who slowly sat up and crossed his arms, steadily glaring at his submissive whimpering under him. Before Bucky even had time to tense up, Tony slapped Bucky on the side of his belly with all his strength, causing the massive expanse of fat to jiggle wildly. There was a bruise blooming on Bucky's delicate skin over a pool of red, which Tony appreciatively ghosted his fingers over. Bucky blinked back tears from the sudden stinging and restrained himself from making a second sound. He wasn't sure if it would've come out as a yell or a moan anyways, this time. 

"Did I say you could make noise?" Tony asked in a casual, but deeply dangerous sounding tone. 

Bucky looked down, and shook his head. Tony roughly grabbed his jaw, forcing Bucky to face him. "Now you answer me. Did I give you permission to make noise?" 

"N-no." Bucky replied. Tony's expression darkened. 

"Is that how you address me?" Tony asked. Bucky's eyes widened in alarm. 

"No, Master." Bucky really hoped that was what Tony had been going for. It was, and Tony's face softened. 

"Tell me why I hit you." Bucky restrained himself from rubbing his legs together. This is exactly what he had wanted, and he was loving it so far.

"Because I made a noise without your permission and I needed to be punished, Master," Bucky tried, and Tony nodded, smirking. 

"You did. I suggest you don't do that again. What do you say now?" 

Bucky was puzzled, he'd thought they were about to move on. And then it hit him.

"Thank you, Master," In his most demure tone. Tony looked pleased, and continued to feed him.


End file.
